


A lost boy

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Dom Chris, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forests, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Lime, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male Slash, RIP Allison Argent, Slash, Smut, Top Chris Argent, Top Derek Hale, Werewolf Hunters, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: Chris es un cazador solitario que encuentra a un salvaje en medio del bosque, enamorándose de él y del peligro que representa.Chris X Stiles. →Sterek (mención)





	1. Capítulo 1

Gerald, su padre, Victoria, su esposa y Allison, su hija, murieron por las garras de un hombre lobo desconocido.

Fue alrededor de dos o tres años que ocurrió tal terrible tragedia, un hecho que Chris recuerda como una pesadilla vivida que nunca ha dejado de soñar. Todo ocurrió en un día de frío diciembre, una manada de gigantescos hombres lobo arribaron en su casa y con fuerza arremetiendo todo contra su paso, encontrándose con su familia en el bosque mientras él no estaba, una casualidad que lamento incluso cuando no lo vio y fue al regresar de su paseo que Chris se mantuvo al borde de la situación, aturdido, en shock. Aquel día está seguro de que pudo haber hecho más de lo que hizo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron cayendo al grado de haberlos visto muertos enfrente de él sin posibilidades de hacer responder sus extremidades para moverse, fue su propio miedo lo que detuvo sus pasos, su propio miedo mato a su familia.

Allison, Victoria y Gerald, murieron sin que él pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo y ahora que no tiene a nadie, Chris pasa sus últimos días en medio del bosque, en una cabaña pequeña que constituyó un año después y con una venganza en mente que no sabe si logrará realizar, cansado y sin esperanzas, vive su vida como una rutina, como un capitulo repetido que no ha podido dejar pasar. Chris imagina que esa es una clase de autoprotección que su cerebro le ha brindado para sobrellevar esa situación porque por sí solo, sabe, no podría haberla dejado superar.

Ese día en particular es igual al de muchas otras madrugadas en las que Chris batalla con las sabanas de su cama y su motivación, tiene depresión, tiene ansiedad y terrores nocturnos que no lo dejan dormir por las noches pero cuando el sol se alza, y sus deseos de no estar en la cama comienzan a desaparecer, es cuando más desea dormir. No hay nada que resaltar, solo él y su esfuerzo sobre humano para no tumbarse a que la muerte lo lleve, no ese día por lo menos.

A Chris le gusta una vez despierto, comer una manzana y curtir sus botas de cuero antes de inspeccionar sus trampas para lobo, por lo que una vez de auto-convencerse que esa mañana hallara algo, se levanta para realizar todo ese ritual al que le ha denominado lo "primordial". Se dirige al baño para lavar su rostro y mirarse en el sucio espejo, Chris refleja su sentir, sus facciones delgadas, su barba de unos días y sus ojeras debajo de las cuencas solo hacen alardear de su cansancio y de su destrucción, pero no le sorprende en absoluto verse así, a fin de cuentas, Chris no se veía más vivo cuando su familia vivía.

Posteriormente a eso, se lava los dientes mientras piensa brevemente si es necesario afeitarse ese día, llegando a la conclusión de que un poco de vello en la cara no hará que se sienta peor, así que decide bajar por las escaleras y desayunar su manzana.

Su casa es un desastre, en la alcoba, donde se encuentra su cama y la mitad de sus armas, todo se encuentra tirado por el suelo, en la planta baja, donde está la cocina y la sala todo es mucho peor, hay comida regada, basura sin recoger y ropa sucia que no ha lavado ni piensa lavar. A Chris siempre le disgusto el olor a podredumbre, pero ahora que no hay nadie que lo ayude, la higiene paso a tener un plano secundario en su vida al que no le presta atención. Por eso cuando llega a la cocina tira la basura de la mesa al suelo y verifica que las manzanas sigan buenas antes de escoger una y darle una mordida.

Y entonces es cuando lo escucha.

-Crack-

Es una rama no muy lejos de su casa crujiendo bajo el paso de algo, otra vez –crack-, Chris estira su cuello tratando de ver por la ventana de la cocina que da hacia el patio, donde el bosque está a unos pasos. Él no tiene la mejor vista del mundo, pero puede divisar que una figura blanca corre entre los árboles, acercándose, otra vez –crack-. Su corazón comienza a latir alocado, tiro la manzana sin preocuparse de donde cayó, tomo su arma, y camina rápidamente hasta la puerta de su casa, abriéndola y saliendo por ella para seguir a la figura, con la adrenalina al tope y la idea de que se trata de un ser sobrenatural.

Llega hasta el filo del bosque y ve con determinación su objetivo, se trata de un joven adolescente, de delgado cuerpo que corre entre los arboles hasta llegar a él, con taparrabo y una extraña marca roja dibujada en la frente de la que no sabe algún significado, Chris tuvo el instinto de apuntar con la pistola antes de pensar en otra cosa. Si era una bruja, una aurora se levantaría para protegerla, si era un vampiro, la sangre coagulada y negra se presentaría un segundo solo para desaparecer en la tierra y quedaría con una marca que cerraría antes de que Chris pudiera darse cuenta y si era un hombre lobo... y si era un hombre lobo, tal vez, con un buen tiro, caería moribundo suplicando que el veneno no se extendiera para posteriormente alzarse con la intención de curar la herida antes de darse cuenta que era demasiado tarde. Chris apunto, exhalo y disparo.

El muchacho cayó en el suelo, manchado de carmín y soltando un gemido quebrantado, lo justo para hacer pensar a Chris que no se trataba de ningún ser sobrenatural, lo suficiente como para ir a socorrerlo. Camino con rapidez por los arbustos que le restaban para alcanzarlo y mirando al muchacho sostenerse el hombro, donde había disparado, Chris se preguntó cuántos humanos más estarían en el bosque como él, porque era un humano, un humano extraño y salvaje de apariencia curiosa e inquietante. Los enormes ojos avellana del muchacho se posaron en los de Chris, desconfiado de él y temeroso ante lo que había hecho, el joven intento hacerse hacia atrás para alejarse del cazador, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podía hacer un movimiento como aquel sin sentir dolor en donde había sido lastimado.

—No es común encontrar humanos aquí —Chris exhala mientras saca de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un analgésico y una venda, llamando la atención del salvaje—. Creí que eras... otra cosa.

Chris se pone de cuclillas mientras revisa la herida del menor, es apenas un rasguño, pero el niño es tan delgado y se ve tan frágil que Chris puede suponer que le duele igual que si lo hubiera hecho a quemarropa, pero a pesar de esa idea, el cazador no puede decir que se arrepiente de sus actos.

— ¿Qué haces en el bosque? —preguntó Chris mientras le pone el analgésico en la boca y observa que lo trague, esperando una respuesta que no llego. Chris suelta un suspiro entonces, el niño lo ve confundido esperando a que la pastilla se desintegre en su esófago para aliviar el dolor, y entonces el cazador saca de su bolsillo la navaja suiza que siempre lleva, haciendo que el desconocido se moviera debajo de su agarre temiendo que le hiciera más daño, con una mirada confundida que Chris puede justificar. El cazador ignoro eso, y de manera certera clavo la punta de la navaja en la herida para extraer la bala y poder cocer la piel con una aguja que también carga siempre. El analgésico ayudo al desconocido a soportar el dolor de la sutura, y cuando el cazador está satisfecho con su obra, amarra en el brazo la venda que saco antes para evitar alguna infección. Pronto, Chris decidió preguntar de nuevo—. ¿Qué haces en medio del bosque?

El salvaje mira un segundo el trabajo de Chris antes de fijar una vez más sus ojos en los del cazador mientras se incorpora en su lugar, debajo de la fría tierra y con una expresión en el rostro que Chris no puede descifrar.

— _Ocal mnie_ —gimió el muchacho, agarrándolo de la camisa, apunto de llorar—. _Proszę, ocal mnie._

Chris no comprende lo dicho por el adolescente, pero ahora que lo ve, desesperado, con los ojos cristalinos y su pánico dibujado en todo él, pude recordar a su hija, Allison aquella vez que le suplico su ayuda.

«Ayúdame por favor papá, no sé qué tengo que hacer», Allison era una adolescente cuando murió, deseaba ir a la universidad a estudiar medicina o artes plásticas, y aquella vez, cuando su pequeña pidió su ayuda, estaba al borde de la desesperación porque deseaba ir con su amiga Lydia al norte de california, pero también quería ir con su novio Isaac al sur de Francia.

Chris puede recordar sus ojos cafés, sus largas pestañas y su afilada nariz. Sus delgados labios y su cabello hecho un desastre, con los rizos enredados. Con las preocupaciones adolescentes que él también vivió, con los deseos y los sueños en su cúspide máxima. Tal vez fue el recuerdo de su hija o el parecido que hayo entre el salvaje y ella lo que lo impulsaron a tomarlo del rostro y asentir.

El salvaje sonrió cómplice, y Chris lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo para dirigirse a la cabaña, donde con un poco de vergüenza, le dio hospitalidad. 


	2. Capítulo 2

El salvaje paseo su mirada por la cabaña de Chris maravillado más que asqueado de todas las cosas que había ahí. Durante mucho tiempo el cazador se resguardo en la muchedumbre y la desgracia, así que se avergonzó que incluso así el niño que había recogido se impresionará por su basura.

Pateo una lata de cerveza a un lado para que no le estorbara al entrar y el castaño lo miro curioso a él y a la lata del suelo para luego tratar de imitar sus movimientos con otra lata que estaba un poco más lejos de ellos, el niño parecía torpe e infantil, alguien que era capaz de divertirse en una situación como esa, además, con cosas tan simples como lo era una vieja lata de cerveza y olvidando casi que hacía unos minutos atrás había suplicado la ayuda de Chris, con el terror marcado en el iris de sus ojos.

Esos mismos ojos que se giraron a verlo con una sonrisa aniñada e inocente. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Se pregunto Chris en silencio mientras analizaba a su huésped. Era joven, un adolescente aún, de eso estaba seguro pero ¿Cuál era su edad? Chris recordó la mirada de su hija, su tierna edad de dieseis y su trágica muerte, pero sobre todo se preguntaba ¿Porqué estaba solo en el bosque?

El bosque estaba lleno de peligros sobrenaturales que solo pocos conocían y el hecho de que el castaño fuese expuesto a algo como eso, como una ofrenda, le helaban de tal manera que incluso no podía siquiera imaginar cómo era el padre de aquel muchacho, porque él jamás habría dejado a Allison a merced de algo tan peligroso y sobrenatural en medio del frío bosque. Por ello, Chris deducía lo de la ofrenda debido a las finas vestimentas que dejaban ver el delgado cuerpo del joven adolescente, como si quisieran provocar con intención algo morboso en todo aquel que lo mirará y a su maquillaje improvisado que parecía ser parte de algún ritual, lo que el cazador no podía deducir era la procedencia de aquel chico.

No conocía civilización salvaje que rindiera tributo al bosque o a los seres que vivían en él. Porque eso era lo que ese muchacho representaba ¿No? Un tributo hecho a algún ser superior que vivía en el bosque ¿Con qué propósito? Chris no quiere siquiera imaginarlo.

—No —dijo como regaño y el niño frunció su tupido ceño sin comprender—. La basura no se patea.

Chris no recibió respuesta y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que no eran capaces de comunicarse. Soltó un suspiro y pensó en todo lo que implicaría enseñarle a alguien tan grande su idioma. Allison había aprendido a hablar rápido y todo fue gracias a Victoria porque él estuvo atendiendo otras cosas durante su niñez. Los adultos eran otra cosa, por lo que debía idear algo que los ayudará a ambos entenderse.

Entonces Chris recuerdo como de niño su padre, Gerald, le enseño la película de _L'enfant_ _Sauvage_ cuando aún vivían en la península de Francia. Melancólico recuerda cómo su padre menciono con un brillo especial en los ojos, la posibilidad de hacer educar a cualquiera sabiendo cómo. «Todos tenemos la capacidad de aprender» Le había dicho esa tarde al terminar la película «Y todos tenemos la capacidad de regresar a la civilización» por ello y con sus conocimientos acerca de esa película, Chris ideo un plan que ayudaron a poder comunicarse con el salvaje, cuyo nombre difícil de pronunciar, respondía a Mieczyslaw.

Durante la siguiente semana, Chris de manera muy estricta, enseño a Mieczyslaw el alfabeto en inglés, y después de cierto tiempo, el salvaje comenzó a formular ciertas frases que facilitaron su comunicación con él, así como en la película. Eran frases incompletas o desorganizadas, era como si el salvaje regresará a los años en los que había aprendido su idioma, hablaba paulatinamente y con monosílabos, pero Chris le entendía y eso era todo lo que bastaba. Pero su avance fue tan rápido que dejó sorprendido a Chris.

Por ello espero pacientemente hasta que Mieczyslaw comenzara hablar por su cuenta.

Ese nuevo día en la madrugada, Chris se despertó sin tener su habitual conflicto consigo mismo, se incorporó en el filo de la cama mirando al salvaje portar una de sus camisas que le quedaba grande y dejaba ver sus pálidos muslos mientras lo miraba en el marco de la puerta. Para entonces, Mieczylaw había adoptado el sobrenombre de Stiles y su fluidez al hablar era más natural.

Chris de le quedó mirando un par de segundos y luego suspiro.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto interesado al tiempo en que se ponía los pantalones de dura mezclilla y después sus botas sin curtir.

—Quiero hablar con usted, señor Chris.

Chris asintió e indico con la mano que Stiles se acercara a él, el muchacho se sentó en el filo de la cama, esperando un segundo hasta que el silencio pareció demasiado fastidioso como para soportarlo, tomo aire y soltó.

—Es momento que sepas que ocurrió.

El cazador había esperado para ese día, había intentado sonsacarle información al muchacho de lo que le había ocurrido, pero nunca había obtenido nada más que monosílabos y respuestas confusas. Qué esa mañana el chiquillo estuviera decidido a decirle la verdad era casi aliviadora, aunque Chris seguía teniendo la respuesta.

No hablo, esperando que su silencio fuera una advertencia de que no lo juzgaría ni reprocharía nada a Stiles. Y el chiquillo asintió a algo no dicho antes de continuar mientras apretaba las manos en puños, poniendo rosados sus nudillos.

—Mi padre es el líder de mi tribu —dijo—. Y le debemos protección a los de la tribu Hale. La semana que me encontraste fue la fecha en la que mi padre me ofreció para ser la pareja de alguno de ellos.

Chris comenzó a imaginar la boda arreglada, a los otros hombres y mujeres de apariencia similar a la de Stiles, pálidos y débiles, con otros semejantes pero fuertes y enormes. De solo pensarlo Chris negó con la cabeza, jamás habría comprometido a Allison con alguien por un bien colectivo.

—Entonces —gimió Chris—. ¿Huiste del matrimonio?

Stiles asintió.

—Proteste ante la tradición de mi gente, escogían a los jóvenes más bellos y dotados para ofrecer a los Hale y solo uno de ellos era escogido para el más joven de la manada —Chris pensó que era raro que Stiles usará la palabra manada para referirse a una tribu—. Me escogieron a mi aún cuando ni siquiera estaba siendo ofrecido. Y durante la ceremonia... Son bestias, señor Chris... Intenté impedirlo, porque él amor no debe darse a la fuerza.

Esta vez Chris fue quien asintió, concordaba con esa última idea. Ningún amor debería ser forzado. El cazador miro el rostro del muchacho durante el silencio que se formó. Stiles era hermoso, su cabello era castaño, sus ojos marrones debajo de unas largas pestañas y sus labios apetecibles conformaban su fino rostro. Y durante todo ese tiempo, Chris también notó el cuerpo ajeno. Delgado, definido y con un puñado de lunares que lo dejaban hipnotizado mientras dormían en la misma cama.

Stiles estiró su mano al muslo de Chris, y este soltó un largo suspiro que se rompió ante toda la presión. Había ocultado todo ese tiempo el conocimiento de la atracción que se tenían el uno con el otro porque le había sido difícil admitirlo, desde que lo vio desnudo la primera vez algo apagado se incendió en su interior. Ya lo había expresado pero lo volvería a repetir en la privacidad de su mente todas las veces que pudiera, Stiles era un niño hermoso, atractivo.

Era cruel pensar incluso que entendía los motivos por los que Stiles había sido escogido por la otra tribu como pareja de alguno de ellos, _él_ mismo lo habría hecho. Pero era también el constante pensamiento de Allison, su hermosa hija de la edad de ese chiquillo y comparada con la suya que lo frenaba ante esos pensamientos. Sin embargo esa madrugada se sentía como si tales sentimientos abnegados se esfumaron a otro lecho y a Chris no le importó.

—Has sido muy bueno conmigo Chris —dijo Stiles subiendo un poco su mano por arriba del pantalón—. Debería recompensar tu gratitud con...

—Stiles —gimió Chris, como si solo decir el nombre pudiera frenar todo lo que sabía estaban apunto de hacer—. No sabes los que haces.

—Lo sé, Chris —protesto Stiles obligando que sus ojos se encontrarán—. Y lo quiero ¿Tú no lo quieres?

Una pregunta difícil de responder con claridad y aún así Chris asintió.

Tomo la mano de Stiles con la suya y la llevo a su rostro, los dedos del adolescente eran fríos pero suaves y tersos. Chris miro a los ojos a Stiles unos segundos y se quedó pensando cuánto había añorado el tacto de otro humano durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Estaba bien o estaba mal? Ni siquiera lo sabe y aún así inclinó su rostro para robarle un beso al adolescente.

Un beso torpe y demandante que se repitió durante largos segundos hasta que uno de los dos decidió dar el siguiente movimiento. Fue Stiles quien libero el agarre casi posesivo de Chris para volver a pisar la mano en su muslo, masajeando de arriba a bajo, provocando que el cazador se apartará de los deliciosos labios de Stiles para soltar un gemido satisfecho.

—Está bien —dijo Stiles, con su melosa voz, casi hipnótica mientras detenía sus caricias en el bulto que comenzaba a crecer.

Chris se sentía casi patético.


End file.
